Along with the constantly enriched functions of mobile phones, a user may use account information to log into an instant messaging server from a mobile phone, and make use of a scanning plug-in provided by the instant messaging server to scan a two-dimensional code of a public account server (such as 36Kr.com). If the two-dimensional code of the public account server has been successfully scanned and verified, then the user may choose to follow news, instruction, and/or information provided from this public account server via the instant messaging server. In this way, after this public account server has sent the news, instruction, and/or information to the instant messaging server, the instant messaging server may release the information to the user.
However, in practice, in the public account server side, the public account server does not know whether the news, instruction, and/or information has been subscribed or unsubscribed. It is a waste of resources from the public account server if the public account server has not been subscribed but it transmits and/or sends the news, instruction, and/or information to the instant messaging server.